Connections
by SylphinesBane
Summary: Based on a dream I had recently...when a seemingly never-ending storm soaks Edge, Cloud and Tifa have some trouble sleeping.


Connections

I actually had a dream about the ending of this story and decided to make a fanfic of it, I'm not one to usually have Final Fantasy dreams so I took it seriously and created how I think the end might have formed the way that it did.

I don't own any characters, places, etc, Square Enix owns all that badass stuff. Rated M for adult situations.

The weather had been unusual as of late, some said it was the planet still trying to right itself after years of Shinra torture, others explained the horrendous and chaotic storms the beginning of some kind of end, Tifa didn't explain it; her cash register was overflowing like the puddles forming all over her bar's floor. The torrential downpours forced the inhabitants of Edge inside and inside to many meant 7th Heaven.

Tifa didn't necessarily welcome the spike in business, but she wasn't about to curse the gil it was bringing in, which is not the same she could say for Cloud. His deliveries had become few and far between causing him to leave for longer periods of time as he drove farther and farther away from home in search for work. When he would finally return, he brought back with him stories of how the odd weather was affecting other towns and how up north snow had buried areas, leaving in its wake a barren waste of white. On several occasions he had to actually borrow Barret's truck to ship building supplies to more than a few areas who had begun constructing covered walk ways to protect from the unrelenting showers. Tifa has convinced him to modify Fenrir to help protect himself and his main mode of transportation against the daily deluges, but he would still usually arrive home dripping, like he did that night.

The squeaking of drenched rubber soles on the wooden floor drew her attention away from the flood of customers that she feared would break the bar that also now served as a dam against the patrons and their thirsty demands. Tifa grabbed the attention of one of the girls she had recently hired to help with the demands of the business and met Cloud as he began to ascend the stairway. She touched him arm, forcing him to look her way, since her voice would never have reached him over the clamor of the crowd around them. He was completely drenched, yet the spikes on his head continued to defy even the harshest of downpours and only dripped water onto his shoulders. He nodded to her and continued his soggy climb upstairs to their bedroom.

"You're soaked!" She exclaimed, as she closed the door behind her, muting the noise that drifted up from downstairs.

"You sound surprised." He replied sarcastically, looking down at his drenched clothing, unsure what to take off first.

"Don't move; let me get you something else to put on before you start getting the whole room wet with your clothes." Tifa stated, ignoring his comment while rushing over to the dresser and pulling open a drawer and digging through it while Cloud stood dripping in the middle of the room. She yanked out a black T-shirt, black sweatpants, and the boxer briefs she secretly enjoyed seeing him wear. She tossed all the garments onto the bed and stepped in front of him.

"I don't need help." He stated, leaning away from her as she reached for the buckle nestled against his chest.

"Ok, then go ahead, I'd like to see this." She replied folding her arms over her ample chest.

She watched in amusement as Cloud tried to pull his soaked gloves off, first with his hands and then his teeth. Snubbing her stares, he then tried and failed to pull his boots off. It was like trying to pull his foot out of mud. He looked up at her as he tried to grab the zipper of his boats between his drenched glove fingers and gave her defeated glance before standing back up.

"Fine." He said, his defense crumbling. She smiled to herself as she turned her back on him and reached for a plastic bag near the door to put his wet clothing in so as to not further ruin the rug Cloud was currently using as a sponge. She needed to get everything leather off first to dry it out as fast as possible since the rain would ruin it. She gave the buckle on his chest an extra hard tug to loosen it, doing the same to the two at his waist. His pauldron and sword holder slid off easily and she carefully placed them on the floor. Knowing the drill, he held his arms out toward her as she peeled the wet gloves off of his hands. She saw goose bumps dot his arms as she pulled off the longer glove on his right arm.

"Let me start a warm shower for you…Cloud, do you feel ok?" She asked when he didn't respond to her. He wasn't even looking at her; his attention was on the rain splattered window.

"Cloud?" She touched his arm, breaking his focused concentration at the window.

"Who? Sorry, thank you." He responded quickly, still avoiding her gaze.

"Where were you just now?" She asked him, leaning down to try and catch his attention. She saw the corner of his mouth curl up ever so slightly before he met her eyes.

"I was just thinking about the weather and… you." He replied slowly reaching toward her and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. He tenderly traced her ear and outlined the side of her face before bringing his finger up her chin to her lips. With the back of his hand he affectionately touched her cheek. She took a hold of his hand and smiled.

"Let me start a shower for you, I don't want you to get sick." She reluctantly stepped away from him and into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom and began running the water. She turned around as she knelt next to the tub, the water gushing over her outstretched hand. He was undressing where she had left off. He had already unbuckled his belt, it hung stiff at waist as he leaned over and finally successfully unzipped his boots and sat them next to the bed. He stood up and tugged at the zipper of his sweater, pulling it down after a few snags. He shed his sweater and stuffed it into the bag at his feet. His skin glistened slightly in the light of the room, droplets of rain slithering down the tiny hills and valleys of muscles of his arms, his chest, and abs. Tifa felt warm and suddenly her hand felt like fire.

"Ouch!" She yelped, yanking her hand from the scalding water of the tub. As she cradled her red hand against her chest, Cloud had rushed to her side and was kneeling next to her.

"What happened? You burned you hand? Let me see." He asked grabbing her forearm and examining her hand. He felt cold; he was still dripping, but now all over the bathroom tiles. She dared a glance at her stinging hand, which Cloud was holding level to his chest. His attention on her injury she allowed herself freedom again to study him. He was biting his lower lip slightly and his brow was furrowed as he worriedly looked over her hand. Her eyes sank from his face to his chest which she watched rise and fall slowly as he breathed. The water cascading from his hair fell gently over his broad pectorals and rolled over his rock-like ab muscles. She could see his underwear peeking out from his unzipped pants. A sharp sting from her hand, wrenched her thoughts back to the situation.

"Sorry." He apologized as he looked up at her.

"It doesn't look too bad." She said softly as she moved her fingers and gave a disapproving glare to her red-tinged skin. He stood, still holding her hand and looked down at her.

"Just put some ice on it. I'll get in the shower while you do that." She nodded and turned the water down as the bathroom began to become smoky with steam. She stretched her legs and gave him a shy glance. Unable to contain herself, she touched his damp chest with her burned hand. His skin felt so cool against her scalded hand. She was silent as she held her hand to him, feeling the soft pump of his heart against her palm. Tifa continued to stare at her hand pressed to him that she didn't notice at first that he had moved closer to her.

"Did you want to join me?" Cloud asked innocently as he placed his hand to her waist and guided her to close the tiny gap between them.

"Yes…" She replied her voice quiet and then silenced as his lips met hers. Her injured hand forgotten, she wrapped her arms around his moist neck and crushed her breasts to his chest. She felt her clothes slide over his wet skin and his belt poke the exposed skin of her abdomen. He must had felt it too because he pulled away from her and slipped the belt off. His soggy pants clung to his skin as he tried to kick them off. Tifa giggled and took a firm hold of the waist of them and leisurely dragged the pants down his legs, pausing at the bulge in between his legs and cupping it with a soothing touch. She grinned as she heard him gasp. She finished teasing him and helped his step out of his pants. Their lips met again as Tifa resumed her position against him. Cloud's hands, pressing firming to her sides, tickled her on their way to her waist where he began to undo her shorts and skirt. She slipped out of her sneakers and pushed them behind her as he loosened her clothes from the waist down enough that she could let them fall to her ankles and kick them to the side. His hands instantly went to the zipper of her vest and lingered there, feeling what her clothes were containing. His hands sketched her shape over the front of her vest, slowly savoring her form. Suddenly, he pushed her up to the wall opposite the tub and tugged violently at the zipper of her vest, ripping it open and throwing it to the floor with the growing pile of her clothes. The titled wall against her back was slick with steam and her hair clung to it like spider web as Cloud held her against it with his body and his lips. His hands found the hem of her shirt and he wrenched it over her full endowments and then her head. She heard something on the sink clatter as her shirt flew into it from Cloud's toss.

"Cloud…" She started to say, forcing her lips from his vise-like grip. He ignored her and began nibbling his way down her neck.

"Cloud!" Tifa shoved him away from her, careful not to push him too far; she didn't want to fling him into the tub. He stood facing her for a few moments, catching his breath before he spoke.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me…" He stammered, apologizing for his roughness. He broke his gaze and sat down on the edge of the tub, putting his hand in his hands. Tifa quickly eased herself next to him and placed her hand on his back. She could feel how tense he was.

"You've been under a lot of stress recently; this weather is wearing everyone down. Let's get in the shower." She took his arm and pulled him to a standing position. She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a reassuring smile, before turning her back to him.

"Unhook me please?" She asked, pulling her hair over her shoulder. She grinned to herself when she felt Cloud's hands slowly touch the sides of her waist and then tiptoe up her back to the strap that held her firmly in place. He rubbed the fastening, before placing his hand underneath and rubbing her back. He moved his hands to her shoulders and carefully plucked the tiny buckles there off her arms. His arms circled her waist and he began planting tiny kisses along her shoulders and neck. He tenderly wrapped his left arm over her chest and with a flick of his right hand, released her. He slipped the bra off her and she heard it meet the floor behind her. Tifa pirouetted on her heel and took hold of Cloud's biceps to stop her spinning and looked up into his face.

"There are so many cares written here…" She delicately rested her hand on his face and he closed his eyes at her words and turned his head slightly away from her.

"Let's wash them away ok?" She gave Cloud a playful tug of his arm as she turned the water to warm and slipped off her panties. She heard a soft rustle of clothes as he threw his last bits of clothing to floor as well.

After making sure the water wasn't scalding, Tifa pulled the knob above the faucet releasing the cascading liquid into the shower and stepped carefully into the waterfall. As she adjusted the water temperature further, she felt Cloud enter behind her and heard him slide close the shower curtain. She saw his arm reach in front of her and grab the sponge, before feeling the roughness scrubbing her back. She watched as soapy clumps of bubbles began to be sucked into the drain between her feet before she turned around. Cloud paused briefly in his cleansing motions as he admired her dripping curves and then continued but with more tenderness as he cleansed her chest, slowly circling her breasts and rubbing the sponge in between them. He trailed the sponge to her stomach, swirling the soap around her before pulling her against him. He held her lovingly against him for a few moments before shampooing her back. She felt the sponge massage her lower back before moving up higher and then Cloud suddenly bent down and rubbed down her legs. She sighed in a blissful relaxation.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" She heard him ask through the soft sprinkling of the shower. She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes, which she opened and blinked the water out of before meeting his questioning gaze.

"You don't have to; give me the sponge and the soap." She replied holding out her hand. Cloud plopped the cleanser into her hand along with the sponge. She lathered up and motioned for him to turn around. She could feel through the sponge how tense and tight his shoulders and back were, which made her feel a bit concerned. She twisted around to hand the sponge from the faucet and began rubbing his back down. She felt him stiffen for a brief moment, which caused her to quickly lift her hands from his skin.

"Cloud, relax it's just me." She spoke softly placing her arms around his waist and pressing the side of her face into his back. His skin slick against her face and warm against her chest. She was just becoming comfortable in that position when she felt him inhale deeply and pull out of her grasp.

"I'm sorry Tifa, I can't do this." He began to step out of the shower, when she snatched his arm.

"Stop. You can't? Cloud, did something happen?" She questioned becoming even more concerned.

"No, I mean nothing happened. I'm just tired." He replied quickly pulling on his arm to get away from her. She held tight, she wasn't going to let him get away that easily. He had been acting like he was hiding something and it worried her.

"Then all the more reason to stay here… with me." She said softly placing her other hand against his neck and massaging her fingers into the stressed muscles. She felt him relax a little; she released her grip of his arm as he moved to face her. He looked exhausted, how did she not notice the drained expression on his face earlier? She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through the back of his hair. She felt him sigh as he leaned into her. She released one of her hands and began to leisurely run it down his chest to his abs, the line of muscle at his hip, and it was there that his lips found hers. She reached further down, finding him already beginning to become aroused. She stoked in a soothing manner, feeling his chest rise quickly in response. She felt his arms tighten around her back and his lips become more forceful against hers as she fondled him harder and faster. She tugged her lips away from his and knelt down in front of him. The water from the shower now caressed him across his upper body as she took him fully in her mouth. She looked up at him to see him lost in ecstasy; his eyes closed and head bent back, each breath he took seemed to cause his whole body to tremble in pleasure. She allowed her mouth and tongue to bring him completely to the edge of complete bliss before releasing. Tifa stood up, enveloped him in her arms and turned him so her back was against the wall of the shower.

"Finish." She whispered in his ear. Cloud grabbed Tifa by her upper thigh and pushed her into the tiles, pressing her securely against the shower wall. She enclosed his waist in her legs and arched her back as he entered her. The water from the shower spilled in between them as Cloud thrust into her, forcing gasps of delight from her mouth. They were done at the same time and Cloud held her protectively in his arms as she reached her finale. He gently released her from her position and held her briefly before reaching for the sponge and the soap. He lathered the sponge and began to wash her again without saying a word. When he was done, she did the same for him, also in silence. Tifa rinsed down the bathtub and shower walls as Cloud stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. She turned off the water when she was done and pulled back the shower curtain. Cloud had already left the bathroom and a peek out of the door revealed him lying on the bed in nothing but a towel around his waist. Tifa quickly dried herself off and walked through the bedroom searching for a robe, which she found and draped around her body. She slipped the towel off and decorated the nearest chair with it as she neared the bed.

"Cloud, you can't lay there in a damp towel." She laughed, tugging on it, but not enough to pull it off.

"Fine…" He yawned sliding off the bed and pulling on the clothes she had dug out of a drawer earlier.

"I'm going to check on the bar real fast and then I'll be right back." She said slipping on a pair of pants and a T-shirt. She lightly stepped down the steps, the clamor from the bar becoming louder with each step she took. She was thankful the children had been with Barret the last few days; the noise would have kept them up all night. She padded up to the corner of the bar and flagged down her assistant. The girl seemed to be relishing the steady flow of business and told Tifa she could handle closing. Tifa nodded in appreciation and jogged back up the stairs to where Cloud awaited her. Well, where she thought he awaited her; she found him already in a deep sleep when she crept into the bedroom. He stirred slightly at her gentle touch to his arm.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were tired." She whispered as she turned the light sitting on the small table next to her off and snuggled under the blankets to the steady pelting of rain on the roof.

. . .

A thunderous crash of lightning ripped Tifa out of her sleep. The room was assaulted with several flares of light as she sat up in bed and tried to calm her pounding heart. She sat there, her knees drawn to her chest as she struggled to relax her heavy breathing. She looked over to Cloud to see if the intrusion had also woken him up…he wasn't there.

"Cloud?" She asked the darkness, touching the bed where he would have been laying to see if it was warm or not. It felt as though no one had been sleeping there recently.

"Cloud?" She questioned a little louder and she pulled the blankets slowly off of her legs. Something wasn't right, she realized as she eyes scanned the now sinister room. She listened to the silence, trying to discern if something or someone was in the room with her. A shuffle further into the room caught her attention and she instantly moved into a fighting stance.

"Who is there? Cloud?" Tifa demanded of the shadows.

"Me…" A voice much deeper than Cloud's answered. It was a man, he didn't sound particularly threatening and his voice hinted at confusion.

"Who are you, step closer to me, slowly." She ordered, not moving from her position by the bed with the door behind her. Although the weather had blanketed outside in a perpetual gloom, some light from the street below did reach the window of the bedroom and the man stepped into the illumination. He looked young, maybe around 18 or 19, with short brown hair slightly spiked. He wore a leather jacket with white fur trim and a white shirt with a chain necklace hanging around his neck, there appeared to be something on the chain.

"Squall…" He said pointing to himself. He held out his gloved hands to show he was unarmed. Tifa saw the glint of metal on his clothing and something behind him was also giving off a faint metallic shimmer. She kept her eye on that while she continued questioning.

"How did you get in here? Where is Cloud?" She dared a brief look around the room to see if maybe this man had somehow incapacitated Cloud and left signs of a struggle.

"I am Cloud, but I don't know you." The familiar voice answered behind her, thick with a dangerous intent. She spun around startled. She bumped into the bed and was knocked flat on her ass. In a panic she looked up and saw Cloud standing above her, giving her a curious stare.

"Cloud?" She questioned, her voice almost held completely captive by her fear and confusion. It was Cloud, but he looked completely different. In the dimness she could see the golden glow of metal on his left hand and the deep red of a cape flowing from his back. She gripped the bed behind her and slowly inched her way onto it, spilling blankets in her wake.

"I already said I am Cloud. Who are you and who is he?" He snarled, Tifa then saw his sword, it was swathed in white bandages for some reason and he pointed it at the one who had named himself Squall.

"Cloud, it's me, Tifa, why are you dressed like that? What's going on?" She was unsure if the Cloud who stood near her was in his right mind and mentally prepared herself to defend if needed. He ignored her and stepped around the bed to where Squall stood.

"Arm yourself." He hissed as Tifa watched the other man lean back and grab what she had noticed behind him previously. He had a sword as well, but the area around the hilt looked wider, in the tense darkness she couldn't see what exactly why it looked different. Squall swung the blade in front of him and gripped it in both hands. Both men stood in the middle of the bedroom, the window framed by their fighting postures. The window, it wasn't streaked with rain anymore, when did it stop raining? Tifa shifted on the bed, truly knowing something wasn't right. Both men stood like statues, the soft whisper of their breathing the only indication that they were even alive. Suddenly Cloud lunged, arcing his sword arm from behind him toward his intended prey. Squall stood ready to block the attack, as their swords met, a great flash sparked from the contact, momentarily blinding Tifa. A light began to emanate from the two men as they seemed to meld together. She squinted her eyes shut, and screamed…

"Tifa!" She blinked, gradually moving her hands from her eyes. Cloud was standing, near the foot of the bed, holding something in his hand. He rushed to her side, the clink of glass meeting wood telling her what he had been holding.

"Tifa, it's only lightning." He said in a soothing voice, touching the back of her head with his hand. She could hear his nervous breathing near her ear. She pulled away from his hand and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Cloud?" She demanded, moving his head left to right in her grip.

"Yeah, are you ok?" He reached up and took her hands in his own, while searching her face for an answer. She sighed and relaxed, leaning back toward the warmth she left in the bed.

"I must have had a bad dream, the storm startled me." Cloud continued to kneel by her side of the bed, watching her. After a few heartbeats he stood and taking his glass of water, sat on the other side of the bed.

"It's getting nasty out there, it woke me up too." She heard him inhale a shaky breath and then felt the soft tug of blankets as he claimed his share. She moved to his side, resting her head against the side of his chest.

"Cloud…" She began as she placed her hand against his shoulder and massaged the area gently before resting her hand against the center of his chest. She heard the soft scrap of his hair against the pillow as he turned his head toward her voice.

"I'll be here Tifa…" His voice trailed off into the small space between them.

"Where?" She asked, sleep beginning to confuse her thoughts.

"Here, " she heard the faint smile in his voice. "you'll find me, I promise."


End file.
